With the rapid development of communication technologies, most mobile phones use touch screens as input devices. Currently, methods for resolving issues of form operations on a mobile terminal in the industry may focus mainly on the following two aspects:
First, a form is submitted through an OK button after the form is filled out. The OK button may be located at the very bottom of the form. A user may need to slide the screen manually to the bottom of the form.
Second, a submit button may always be hovering around the bottom of the screen. The user may submit an order by directly clicking the hovering submit button. Although the button can sometimes be convenient to find, the size of the screen of the mobile terminal can make it difficult because the submit button may block part of the content of the form. As a result, the user may still need to scroll down the form.
The existing solutions may utilize clicking a button as the only means of submitting a form. However, operations on a mobile terminal must be as simple as possible and highly fault-tolerant due to limits of the size of the screen and the size of the palm. Therefore, the existing solutions may deteriorate user experience.